fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuko Ishikawa
Phlox |symbol= Begonia |debut-anime= Episode 05 |seiyū= Rie Tanaka |singer= Furi from STAR ANIS }} Natsuko Ishikawa (石川夏子 Ishikawa Natsuko) is a member of the group Chloris and a main character in Aikatsu Blooming!. Her type is pop and her brand is PixelPop. Bio Backstory Natsuko being very young, she didn't knew what she wanted to in the future, her father who was a general in the army for three years wanted to push her to the military route but her mother wanted her to let her do what she wanted. But she was unsure of what she wanted to do, her brother Noah suggested that she either becomes a dancer or an idol because age is very good at dancing and quite good in singing. When he suggested that to their parents, her dad thought that it could maybe be a good idea. Natsuko was put in dancing class at the age of 5 because she really liked to dance as a kid whenever she heard music. At 12, when her parents saw her in a play where all the young girls and boys of the class had to dance. They were quite amazed by how good their daughter danced and Noah was proud of his sister, she kept dancing until now and her brother really tried to convince her to become an idol because she's really good at dancing and because she also has a great voice she would be good. Natsuko wasn't sure and felt that she would probably not be good enough. Her mother also suggested she becomes a comedian because she is very funny and she's always making others laugh with her jokes and joyful personality. One day, her father came home saying that he heard of an agency called TS Entertainment which wanted to recruit new trainees. At the time she was just 13 but her family thought that she was going to be great. She then took the audition and noticed how she had a lot of fun singing and dancing. She also had a lot of fun watching other people do the same and found some girls to be amazing. Days after the audition, her family received a letter saying that she successfully got to become a trainee at TS. The entire family was overjoyed and Noah her big brother who also took the audition after Natsuko told him that with the voice he had he can easily become an idol. Natsuko quickly became popular among the trainees for her fun personality and Tsuyu thought she would be great in variety as well because of her personality. Her introduction quickly became viral thanks to the TS Rookie show in which she introduced herself as "General's Daughter Natsuko" while doing the gesture of a soldier. She made everybody laugh and quickly became friends with a lot of trainees. She became more popular during a segment of TS Rookie when Tsuyu organized a freestyle dance and rapping competition for trainees to have fun. Natsuko came and danced but then she also came for the rapping section and she wowed the audience, the trainees and the coaches because of her skill and nobody thought she would be that good. After 2 years of training, Natsuko was one of the trainees thought to be good enough to debut in a group. Tsuyu who had two group projects in mind decided to get her in the line-up for the upcoming group Chloris. When the line-up was announced and she came to be part of it, she was ecstatic to finally debut and even more when she learned that her brother was also debuting. Natsuko finally found her path and is happy to live it with her new friends and her brother. Personnality Natsuko is someone that laughs a lot and likes joking. She is a mood-maker and likes to make others laugh with her. She is described as being extra and has reactions that are often exaggerated but without her noticing, due to that, people are often amused by her expressions and reactions. She often acts as if she was a soldier making army gestures as everybody calls her "General's Daughter". Even though she acts like that she is very serious about becoming an idol. When she auditioned the coaches and Tsuyu were impressed by how good she danced and she said that it was her passion and that she also loves singing. People were surprised to see how serious she was whenever they had to practice. Her hard work paid off has she was chosen to be one of the members of Chloris. As she was chosen, she decided to work harder. Appearance Natsuko has black hair reaching her shoulders and hazel eyes. She has a pale complexion and is medium sized. She usually wears orange or brightly toned outfits and army boots. She usually wears a golden bracelet with her name written on it. When she gets on stage she usually wears outfits that are more feminine and shoes with a little bit of heels. Songs *Brain Teaser (solo song) *Narcissus *Cupid *Nereids *Twelve Flowers *Eden Trivia *Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan. *Member Color: Orange *Flower: Begonia *Favourite Foods: Okonomiyaki, cheesecake, takoyaki, yakitori, grilled prawns, mochi, japanese curry. *She owns a dog named Lilou. *Because she introduced herself in the way of a soldier she is nicknamed "General's Daughter". *She and Junko forms the duet "The Ko Sisters" and they both go on variety shows. The idea was created by Tsuyu who thought the both of them to be perfect for variety. *She hates horror movies and doesn't really like Halloween because of them. *She never wore heels until she had to dance for Narcissus. *She is the second most popular member in Chloris after Misa the leader. *Natsuko is very smart and likes history and physics. *She can complete a rubik's cube in 15 seconds. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Aikatsu Blooming! Category:Main Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:TS Entertainment Category:Chloris